Forever
by Mich177
Summary: Fang is gone and Max feels as lonely as ever. Dylan, worried, goes to check up on her on day. Max/Dylan. My first story. I might change the rating to M later if I post another chapter. If you don't like Dylan, don't read it.


**This is my first story- at least the first that I've posted online, so I'm basically spazzin' out right now. PLEASE leave reviews. I'm pretty sure this is going to be the only chapter unless people like it. Please be nice or just not horribly cruel.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since _HE_ left me all alone. One good thing about being heartbroken is that no one bugs you _AT ALL_. That is fairly true, unless you happen to have someone that was made to be your soul mate, like me for example.

Knock knock.

_I wonder who that could be_, I think glumly as I say, "Come in." And who should walk in, but my "soul mate," Mr. Perfect.

"Hey Max!" he says unusually cheerful. After realizing I wasn't in the mood, he added, with less entusiasm this time, "You really need to eat. You look like you are on death's door."

I say nothing. I just grind my teeth hoping he leaves.

"I brought you some toast," he says, awkwardly pulling a plate from behind his back and sat down on the edge of my bed.

We sit in silence for a moment. He took a deep breath.

"He only left to keep you guys safe. You do know that, right?"

I know he's right, but I can't bring myself to admit so my anger at him only grows stronger. Finally, I snap.

"Get out. If it wasn't for showing up and ruining everything I wouldn't be this way," I say in my deadliest voice. "You are _nothing_. Nothing but a cheap imitation of what _we_ are. We as in me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and F- ." I couldn't bring myself to say it. And that made me angrier.

"You will _never_ be one of us! And do you want to know why?"

I could tell I was hurting him. His face was turning red—from anger or pain, I don't know—but I right know I don't care. I don't give a _DAMN_! All I wanted to do was to make him hurt as much _HE_ hurt me.

"Because you are _FREAK_ with no feelings except for the ones you're programmed to have! So, why don't you do us all a favor and **LEAVE**!"

He got up and walked to the door, and right when I thought he would leave so I can soak in my anger, he spun around, grabbed my neck, and pushed me onto my bed, then placed each of his arms on either side of my body. My heart slammed against my ribcage. He was so close, I could feel the warmth of his body.

"You have no idea how I feel."

His hair grazed my cheek.

"To live everyday knowing what I am."

He smelled like mint.

"What I was made to be."

His breath smelled like... strawberries.

"Who I was made to be with."

I have no excuse for what happened next. Actually, I have a lot:

1) He caught me off guard.

OR...

2) I was planning my escape.

But there was a problem with both:

1) I saw it coming.

AND...

2) I was planning anything but an escape.

He bent his head over my face and kissed me.

OMFG! It wasn't the first time I'd ever kissed anyone, but, MAN, did it feel like it!

Dylan's kiss is different from F- his**. **It's soft, yet probing. Like he was breathing me in, or tasting me. (I've never been tasted before, and HOLY CRAP! It was AMAZING!) I kissed him back, hesitantly at first, but then Dylan pulled my face harder into his.

Somehow, in the midst of all the kissing, Dylan untangled my legs from his, spread them and wrapped them around his waist. I felt myself blush but didn't stop him. He started moving his hips in circles against my, ummm... Well, you know.

I moaned. I felt like I was going to die. He whispered, "Max," against my lips. I love the way he said my name! It made me want him even more! I couldn't control myself anymore. I slipped my hands into the front of his jeans and-

Knock knock. Oh, crap.

"Max, honey? Its me." Damn it! My mom, of all people.

Before I can anything, awkward or not, Dylan was at my window, prepared to jump.

"Wait!" I whispered/yelled. But I was to late. I ran to the window and tried to grab him. I had almost lost him once, due to a previous suicide attempt, and I wasn't going to let that happen again. Especially not after what just happened.

I held on to his shirt but couldn't hold on as his wings flapped out.

"DANG IT!" I yelled.

"What was that?" my mother asked, anxiously.

"Nothing," I quickly replied. "I'll be there in a second."

After a taking a moment to compose myself, I opened the door to face the questions of my mother.

* * *

At 7:00, when my mom finally left me alone, Dylan still hadn't returned. I considered going downstairs to ask for him but that would be too suspicious. I stead I decided to grit my teeth and wait.

I have to admit. I was a little hurt when Dylan didn't return immediately after my mom left. I was hoping we could finish where we'd left off... Didn't he feel what I felt? Or did I imagine everything, from the way he'd kissed me to the way he moaned when he had said my name, over and over and over again...

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore! I wanted to know why he hadn't come back and I wanted to know **NOW**! So, I did the only thing I could think to do.

I jumped out my window.

I did it out of anger, not to hurt myself. When I almost hit the grass below, though, flew as high and as fast as I could. I don't care what it takes. I am going to find him.

When I reached 1,000 ft. in altitude, about 30 miles away from the house, I heard flapping coming from a few feet below me. The evening sky was too dark and cloudy to see anything, with or without my enhanced eyesight. It sounded too strong to be a regular bird. And regular birds don't pant.

When he was a few feet from being directly below me, I tucked my wings in and free-falled till I hit Dylan feet first in the back.

I'm not fat or anything, but that doesn't mean that didn't hurt him. I pushed my wings out and stopped falling. I was going to apologize before I realized Dylan kept falling, and he wasn't making an effort to stop.

"Dylan!" I yelled. Then, I tucked my wings in and fell about 100 ft. before I was close enough to grab his shirt. It took at my strength to not drop him (I hadn't eaten in a while).

I flew into a cave on the coast of somewhere and had my first real panic attack.

"Dylan. Dylan! Wake up!" I screamed at him. My body shook as I scream and cried. "DYLAN!"

My tears were falling on his face. There were tiny cuts on his face and his wing was bleeding where my feet hit.

I sobbed violently. I'd never cried so hard in my life. Not even when he had left me. What I had experienced when he had left was a pin prick compared to the stab in my heart I felt now. I would do anything to have Dylan back. Even give up my own life.

I lost track of time. I don't remember for how long I cried. And suffered.

My sobs turned into whimpers. Whimpers turned into nothing.

As I looked at his gray, tear-soaked face and his cold limp body, I finally realized what I had been feeling all this time. Something I hadn't with F- Fang. Fang was a crush. With Dylan... I felt love. I know he couldn't hear me now, but I had to say it.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. His cheek felt cold against mine.

HE GROANED.

I jumped up in surprise.

His eyes fluttered. His face suddenly seemed less pale and gray and his body warmth was rising. His wing was no longer bleeding and the cuts his face were healed. I had no idea what was happening but I hoped it didn't stop.

After a second of healing and stretching in my arms, he opened his eyes and looked up at me, his eyes at first happy to be seeing me, then confused as to why we're in a cave.

"Hey," he said and tiredly grinned up at me. I was so happy to be seeing him I didn't realize how angry I had been at him. Until I remembered.

"Your an asshole." I said.

He was still smiling. "Oh really? I like to think of myself as the guy who came back from the dead, after you killed him, by the way-" I scowled, "only to be with you. I think that earns me some points."

"You did that?" I asked confused.

He blinked. "Where I was I heard nothing. I saw nothing. I felt nothing. I didn't want anything." He looked me deep in the eyes. "Until I heard your voice calling for me. Telling me that you loved me." He touched my face tenderly. "I fought the darkness and the peace so that for just one more time I could hear you say it again. Soooooo..."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm waiting."

"I'm not saying it again till you tell me something."

"I'll tell you anything."

I breathed in."Why didn't you come back... you know. After what happened?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?" I asked incredulously.

"That you didn't feel the way I felt."

"And now?"

"And now I want to tell you that I, Dylan Whoever, love you, Maximum Ride."

I didn't say anything. I was scared that I'd ruin the moment. He cleared his throat.

"Sooooooo..."

"What?" I whispered.

"Ummm... I'm still waiting."

I slowly leaned forward. "I love you, Dylan Whoever."

"I love you, baby."

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me like it was our first time. But, this time was better than our first. This time there was no hesitation. I want him, he wants me, and there is nothing to hold us back from sealing our fate together. No flock, no mom, no Fang.

* * *

**I think this will have more than one chapter. ****Please leave reviews. Pretty please :) I beg of you!**

**And also, :) Please check out my other story, With You Is Where I Like To Be. It Nudge/Fang (I love random pairings) I update that one weekly :)  
**


End file.
